The Mission
by winterschild11
Summary: As Kendall helps a lost little boy he discovers that sometimes you have to look to the past before you can move forward and sometimes what you thought was gone has been there all along.


**A day late for the Halloween challenge but better late than never. One of my boys really wanted to write a Halloween story, so we collaborated on this. Ben is his creation, as well as the story behind Ben. Not bad for a six year old.**

** Next challenge will be for Thanksgiving, so anyone who would like to participate is welcome! forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/**

Jennifer Knight pulled into her driveway and waved at her son who was in the tree, hanging decorations. "Mom, did you get my costume?" Kendall asked as he finished hanging the last ghost.

"I sure did, and it's so cute! Come in and try it on." She smiled as she went inside.

"Cute... oh no," Kendall said as he quickly climbed down. He followed her into the house. "Mom... What did you mean by cute?"

She smiled as she pulled some items from the bag. "I found you the sweetest costume."

Kendall looked in horror at the white rabbit outfit, complete with a brightly colored vest and an over-sized pocket watch that his mom was holding up. "MOM! What happened to my zombie costume?!"

His little sister, Katie, started giggling and Kendall glared at her. "Not funny."

"Oh sweetie, there are so many monsters out there and this is SO cute! Besides, you used to love the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland."

"It was the Cheshire Cat and I was FOUR! Mom, I am NOT wearing that, the guys will KILL me!"

"The boys will not kill you. Besides, Katie wants to go as Alice, so you two will match."

"I'm twelve years old and I am NOT wearing a rabbit costume so I match my six-year-old sister!"

"But honey, it's so cute when the two of you match. Remember when you were eight and went as Peter Pan and Wendy?"

"You mean when Katie got to go out in her robe and slippers and I had to walk around in green shorts and tights? Yeah, THAT was fun." Kendall rolled his eyes, remembering the teasing he'd gotten from the guys that year.

"You were so adorable," she cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Mom, you know I love you, but I'm old enough to choose my own Halloween costume."

"But Kendall..."

"NO! If I show up wearing that to the Halloween party the guys will NEVER let me live it down."

"Sweetie, it'll be fine," Jen smiled.

"Then I'm not going," Kendall stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Kendall, don't be silly, it's just a costume."

"Then why can't I have the costume I want? The one you PROMISED you'd get me if I kept my math grades up? Which I did."

Jen sighed, "You did, didn't you?"

Kendall nodded.

"Alright, I'll go all the way back to the mall and exchange this well-made and sweet costume for the creepy shredded outfit with the decaying skin makeup," she pouted.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"This is where you're suppose to say 'not to worry about it' and hug and thank me for being so thoughtful."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being so thoughtful... and for going back and getting the costume you promised me."

"Smarty pants, that's NOT what I meant," she said as she shoved the items back into the bag. She grabbed her purse. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks mom," Kendall smiled.

"You're welcome. Come on, Katie."

"Can I be a zombie too?" Katie asked.

"No! At least one of my children is going dressed up in something that won't give me nightmares."

"Aww, but mom," Katie pouted.

"I'm going over to Carlos'. We're going to get some more practice in before the game tomorrow and then help him decorate for the party," Kendall said, following them out. Halloween wasn't until Monday, but the Garcia's were having their famous yearly party on Saturday, because of school.

"Alright, we should be back by five," Jen said, buckling Katie into her booster seat.

"Okay," Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Kendall headed over to Carlos' house, cutting through the park. He had just reached the pond when he noticed a little red-headed boy about ten, sitting under the old oak tree. There was a large dog lying next to the boy, it's head in his lap. The boy was hugging the animal and Kendall could hear soft sobs that were muffled by the fur.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked as he carefully approached the pair.

The dog watched Kendall closely and the little boy looked up. "A-Are you t-talking to me?"

"Yes... Are you okay? Why are you crying, did you hurt yourself?" Kendall asked.

The boy looked at him in shock. "You can SEE me?"

"Why wouldn't I see you?"

"Nobody sees me anymore," he said softly, still hugging his dog.

Kendall smiled softly. "I think everyone feels that way sometimes. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

"B-Ben."

"Did you just move here?"

"N-No, I lived here before," Ben said quietly.

"Your dog's really cool. What's his name?"

"This is Sarge, he's my best friend. My dad got him for me when I turned eight, he said he needed us to take care of my mom while he was gone."

"Where did your dad go?"

"The Navy, he said I was the man of the house while he was gone."

"Is he still gone?" Kendall asked carefully.

"No, he came back," Ben said softly, tears pooling in his eyes again.

"Are you lost? Do you want to come to my house and call home?"

"No, I know where I am, I just don't know why."

"Okay..." Kendall said, confused by the other boy's answers. "Ben, did you maybe fall down and hit your head or something?"

"No, why?"

"It's just that you're not really making much sense, and my friend Logan said that sometimes head injuries can cause confusion," Kendall told him.

"I wish that's all it was, but no. I'm okay, I just don't know why I'm back is all."

Kendall decided to try a different tact. "Where did you come from?"

Ben looked at him. "You can really see me? I'm not just imagining it?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Yes... That means you're supposed to help me," Ben said.

"I'm trying, but you're not making much sense. I think I should call my friend's dad, he's a police officer and can help," Kendall said.

Ben bit his lower lip and stared at Kendall. "D-Do you believe that we're all here for a reason?"

Kendall sat down next to him. "I've never really thought about it, but I guess we are."

"I hope so."

"Don't you think you're a little young to worry about that?"

Ben smiled. "I'm older than people think. What's today?"

"It's Friday... Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Kendall asked, wondering why the boy didn't know what day it was.

"I mean the date," Ben said.

"It's the twenty-eighth."

"W-What year?"

"Okay, we're taking you to see Papa G so he can find your family and get you some help," Kendall said, standing up.

Sarge raised his head and gave a low, throaty growl. "No Sarge," Ben said, patting the dog on the head.

"Look, we need to find your family and Papa G can do that. They're probably worried sick about you," Kendall explained.

Ben smiled up at him. "You will."

Kendall looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, I will?"

"You're meant to help me," Ben said, standing up.

"I'm trying, but you're not making this easy."

Ben smiled. "You're the first person, since my sister, who can see me."

Kendall arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "The guys put you up to this, didn't they? This is some elaborate Halloween scheme to get even because I won The Day of Pranks this year."

Ben looked at him in confusion. "What's The Day of Pranks and who are the guys?"

"Well it's not going to work, I'm not falling for it!" Kendall called out, looking around.

"Who are you talking to?" Ben asked.

"Logan thought this up, didn't he?"

"I don't know a Logan, honest," Ben said.

Kendall watched him for a moment. "Fine, then you're coming with me to Carlos' house and Papa G will find your family."

Ben shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can only be here or home, I can't wander."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Ben didn't answer, just looked back over at the pond. "Do you know there use to be a creek here? There wasn't a park here then, but this tree looked over the creek, just like it does the pond now."

"No... I didn't know that. How did YOU know that?" Kendall asked.

Ben smiled sadly as he continued looking at the pond and stroking Sarge's soft fur. "My dad loved fishing, we use to go every Saturday when he was home. We'd bring sandwiches and he'd play his harmonica. He promised we'd go deep sea fishing one day, but..."

Kendall felt a chill go through him at the boy's pensive tone. "But what?"

Ben looked at him and shook his head. "Sometimes things just happen."

"Like what?"

"I hope you'll still help me, Kendall."

"I said I'd help you and I will," Kendall said. He realized what Ben had said and looked at the smaller boy, his heart racing. "How did you know my name?"

Ben looked over at him and then back to the pond. "Dad always said to steer clear of the creek when it rains. The river would spill over into the creek and the current would get too strong. Dogs don't understand about those things though."

"B-Ben, what happened?" Kendall asked as he fought down the urge to run. He was chilled clear through and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Sarge is my best friend, he'd do anything for me. So when he fell in, I had to save him," Ben said as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "We finally made it to shore, but when we got home, nobody could see us. My mom was crying and calling for my dad, but he wasn't home yet. He was still aboard ship, they flew him home when they heard what happened. I tried yelling, waving my hands in front of their faces, nothing. I tried to hug my mom because I was so scared, but I c-couldn't."

Kendall was trying to decide if he should run to Carlos' to get Papa G or stay there with the distraught little boy. Finally, he sat down next to Ben and patted his shoulder. "Ben, we need to get you some help."

Ben looked at Kendall's hand and smiled. "You ARE here to help me!"

Kendall smiled softly. "I will help you, but you have to listen."

"Okay."

"We're going to walk over to Carlos' house, it's just down from the park. Papa G will find your family and we'll get you home."

Ben shook his head. "I told you, I can't wander."

"Let's try," Kendall said, standing up and holding his hand down to Ben.

Ben looked up at him sadly. "You'll see."

"Come on," Kendall said.

Ben took his hand and Kendall helped him up. Sarge jumped up staying right next to the little boy, getting in-between him and Kendall. Kendall reached down and patted the dog on the head.

"You'll see, Papa G will be able to help," Kendall said as they started across the park.

They got to the sidewalk and Kendall realized he was alone. He looked back and saw Ben and Sarge standing there. "Come on, it's not far."

"I told you I can't leave."

Kendall walked back to Ben and took his hand. "It's alright, I'll stay with you." Kendall walked slowly towards the walk, reassuring Ben. They reached the sidewalk and Kendall looked down at his hand, which was now empty. He turned and saw Ben and Sarge standing where they had been before. "What the...?"

He walked slowly back to where Ben was standing. "H-How did you do that?"

Ben looked at him sadly. "I told you, I can only be here or home."

"Where's home?" Kendall asked quietly.

Ben looked around. "Everything's so different... but it was that way," he said, pointing back the way they'd come from.

Kendall and Ben walked back to the oak tree and sat under it again. "I don't understand how this is possible," Kendall said.

"I don't know, the last time I was here was when my sister was little. Things were hard for her and she needed a friend, so I just came back," Ben told him.

"So... you're here because you need to do something?" Kendall asked, trying to come with terms with the thoughts racing through his mind.

"I guess so, I'm not really sure how it works," Ben said.

"Well I don't see anything here, so maybe at your house?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Can you go home now and then come back and tell me where it is?"

"Okay," Ben said, standing up. He and Sarge started walking towards the other side of the pond and they seemed to fade out. Kendall shook his head. "Maybe I hit MY head."

"It's 1237 Lexington Lane," a voice suddenly said.

Kendall yelped as Ben suddenly appeared next to him.

"Sorry... It use to be 420 Liberty Street, but things have changed so much," Ben said.

"You could see the house?"

Ben nodded. "I saw an older lady in the garden. At first I thought it was my mom, but she died long ago."

"Someone probably bought the house," Kendall said.

"Can you find out?" Ben asked.

"I can try, but I should probably know a few things first," Kendall said.

"Like what?"

"Well, what was your last name?"

"Johnson."

"Okay, what were your parents' names?"

"My dad was Joshua and my mom was Helen," Ben said softly.

"What about your sister?"

"Her name was Bette. She was born after I... well later," Ben said.

"When WAS she born?" Kendall asked.

"Umm, April 12."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Ben thought back and gave a sad smile. "She was eight, she woke up one morning and just didn't see me anymore. At first I was mad, I tried yelling and went to throw something, but I couldn't hold onto anything anymore. After a while I realized she didn't see me because she didn't need me. She'd started to make friends and liked girly things, so I guess I did what I was suppose to. I looked after her and made sure she knew she wasn't alone and then when she really wasn't, she couldn't see me anymore."

"That was the last time?" Kendall asked.

Ben nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do if my sister didn't need me anymore," Kendall said quietly.

Ben smiled. "She's special?"

"You have no idea," Kendall said, shaking his head.

"Little sisters are like that," Ben said smiling.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "So, how are we suppose to find out what you're suppose to do?"

"I'm not sure, it has to be something to do with home because there's nothing here."

"Okay, so we go to your house and maybe you'll know?"

"I don't know, maybe. I didn't really feel anything there though."

"Nothing?" Kendall asked.

"Just... sad."

Kendall thought for a moment. "If you felt sad, maybe it's because someone there is sad?"

"Maybe."

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"How?"

"We go ask, meet me there," Kendall said as he started across the park.

Sarge whined and Ben looked down at him and shook his head. "I don't know either."

Kendall arrived at 1237 Lexington Lane about fifteen minutes later and walked slowly past it. "Ben, where are you?" he whispered.

"Here!" Ben said, suddenly appearing on the other side of the fence.

Kendall jumped, "Don't DO that!"

Ben giggled. "Sorry!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "We need to think of a reason to talk to them."

Ben leaned against the fence, thinking. "I know! You tell them you're doing a report on World War II for school and you saw in an old newspaper that my dad lived here."

Kendall looked at him. "World War II?"

Ben nodded.

"Your dad served in World War II?"

Ben bit his lip and nodded. "He served aboard the USS Iowa for almost three years. He met President Roosevelt when he went across the Atlantic in 1943 to meet with Winston Churchill," Ben said proudly.

"Are you kidding me?"

Ben shook his head, "It was in all the papers."

Kendall thought quickly. "Okay, well we don't really use newspapers for research anymore, but if it was that important it'd be on the internet."

"The what?"

"Um, you use computers to access the internet. The internet has all kinds of information, you can talk to each other on it, even find people," Kendall told him.

Ben shook his head.

"It's not really important right now, but at least it's something I can start with," Kendall said, pushing the gate open.

"Okay," Ben said, following the older boy up to the door.

Kendall knocked and a petite woman of around sixty answered the door. "Yes?"

Kendall smiled. "Hi, my name's Kendall, I'm doing a report for school and the newspaper website said that a World War II hero use to live here? I know some of the streets have changed since then and that it's a long-shot, but I was wondering if this is the right house and if anyone here knew him?"

The woman looked at him for a moment before answering. "I didn't think kids today believed in doing actual hands-on research."

"Well, I think something like that's pretty important and if I actually got to talk to someone who knew him, that would be amazing."

"A history buff?" she asked.

"You could say that," Kendall smiled.

"Who's this 'hero' you heard about?"

"Um, Joshua Johnson."

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, this is the right house and someone here knows him."

"Really?" Kendall smiled.

She nodded and opened the door further. "Come on in."

Kendall smiled and glanced over to where Ben was standing and nodded. "Thank you."

He followed her into a cozy living room and she sat in a chair near the fireplace. "Have a seat, what did you want to know?"

He sat down on the sofa and noticed Ben standing next to the lady. The little boy was watching her closely and Sarge curled up at her feet.

The lady snapped her fingers and Kendall jumped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what I wanted to ask," Kendall said, still watching Ben as he studied the woman.

"It's her," Ben said.

"Who?" Kendall asked without thinking.

"Who what?" the lady asked.

"Oh uh, who here knew him?"

She looked at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I wasn't really prepared very well."

"I guess not," she smiled.

Ben waved his hand in front of the woman's face. "Bette, can you hear me?"

Kendall looked at Ben and shook his head. "So, um, aren't you a little young to have known Mr. Johnson?"

"Not really, I've actually known him all my life."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Joshua Johnson is my dad."

Kendall glanced at Ben, who was standing there with tears in his eyes. "You got so old," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek. Tears started to fall when he realized he couldn't touch her.

"Ben..." Kendall whispered, his heart nearly breaking at the sight.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Kendall looked at her. "They said he had two children, Bette and Ben?"

"That's right, I had an older brother."

Kendall smiled, "You guys must have been really proud of your dad."

"I was... I don't know about my brother, but I'm sure he was too."

"You guys never talked about it?" Kendall asked.

She smiled sadly. "Ben died six months before I was born. I never got to know him, but our parents loved him very much."

"I-I'm sorry, what happened?"

"He drowned in Whitetail Creek when he was ten. I don't really want to talk about that," she said, getting up and going to an old wooden cupboard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Maybe this will help," she said, pulling out an old scrapbook. She sat down next to him and opened it, there were pages full of newspaper clippings and old black and white photos.

"Wow, this is incredible," Kendall said, looking at all of the clippings.

She turned the pages pointing out newspaper clippings about the USS Iowa and photos of her dad aboard the ship. "As proud as he was about all of this, he always regretted not being there when Ben died. He said if he'd been home, Ben wouldn't have been out fishing alone. He's never forgiven himself. "

"It wasn't his fault," Kendall and Ben both whispered.

"I know, but try telling that to a devoted father. My mom said he was never the same after it happened, but that he got a little of his spark back when I was born."

"It must have been so hard," Kendall said quietly.

"It was at times."

"Is that them?" Kendall asked, pointing at a photo of younger Ben standing with a tall man in sailor gear.

"It is. I only have a few pictures of Ben, but I really like this one. Would you like to see my dad's medals?"

"That would be great," Kendall said, still looking through the album.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up and heading upstairs.

"I can't believe Bette still lives here," Ben said, sitting next to Kendall.

"She can't see you though, so she's not the reason you're here," Kendall told him.

"I know, I don't understand," Ben said.

"I put these in a display case," Bette said coming back downstairs. "There's a little label under each one with the medal name and the year. Dad just kept them in a cigar box but I wanted to put them in something nice."

"Wow, this is amazing," Kendall said, looking at the case that contained about twenty various medals.

"It really is. I originally had it in his room at the Veteran's Home, but he said to bring it back. He says it's because I did such a nice job on it, but I don't think he wants to remember anymore."

Kendall was still looking at the medals when he realized what she said. "Wait, did you say he 'doesn't want to remember'? He's still alive?"

She nodded. "He'll be ninety-two on Halloween."

"That's it!" Kendall said, looking at Ben.

"What?" Ben and Bette said.

"He's still alive, he blames himself and he never got to say goodbye!"

"Young man, what are you talking about?" Bette asked sternly.

"He needs to know that everything's okay, that it wasn't his fault!" Kendall said.

"Why are you really here?" Bette asked.

"He needs to forgive himself... He needs to know that Ben's waiting for him," Kendall said.

Ben smiled. "That has to be it."

"I'm calling the police," Bette said as she reached for the phone.

"We're going, thank you SO much!" Kendall smiled as he ran out the front door. He ran until he reached the oak tree in the park and found Ben and Sarge waiting for him there. "Now... how do we get you to the Veteran's Home?"

Ben smiled. "It's going to be okay. Now that i know he's still here, I can go to him."

"Are you sure?"

"I can already sense him."

"So you're going to be okay?"

Ben nodded. "I can't thank you enough, Kendall."

Kendall smiled. "Well, it's been weird and if I tell anyone they'll think I got slammed into the boards one too many times, but I'm really glad I met you."

Ben looked at him and then threw his arms around him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but if anyone sees this, they're going to think I'm hugging myself."

"Now I can tell you," Ben said, releasing the taller boy.

"Tell me what?"

"Remember when you asked me how I knew your name?"

"I forgot all about that," Kendall smiled.

Ben stepped back and looked up at the tree. "My dad and I use to sit under this tree. It's where we talked and he told me stories or played songs on his harmonica. This tree's been here for generations."

"I guess it has, Papa G said he and my dad use to come here when they were little," Kendall said.

"Your dad was a good man."

"Yeah," Kendall said, suddenly feeling sad. He didn't really like talking about his dad.

"He knows you miss him and he wants you to know he loves you very much. He's very proud of you, especially the way you take care of Katie."

"Y-You know my dad?" Kendall asked.

"It doesn't really work like that... his spirit is a part of this," he said, touching the tree. "Part of you, part of Katie, part of everyone who loved him. He didn't want to leave either, but sometimes we don't have a choice."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't know everything before and you weren't ready to hear it then."

Kendall sat down and hugged his knees. Ben sat next to him and Sarge pushed his way in-between and rested his head on Kendall's knee. "Why doesn't he come and see me? Why did your sister get to see you, but I don't get to see my dad? Is your dad going to get to see you?"

"Only thing I can figure is I was there when Bette needed someone. She was so little and lonely, my mom called me her imaginary friend. When she got older and made friends on her own, she didn't need me, so she couldn't see me anymore," Ben explained.

"But I want my dad," Kendall said, choking back a sob. Sarge whined and nuzzled his hand and Kendall started stroking the soft fur.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but if you can't see your dad, then it means that you don't really need him right now."

"I do too need him!"

Ben smiled softly. "Kendall, he'll ALWAYS be with you, always be a part of you. He's with everyone he loved and who loved him."

"It's NOT the same!"

"No it's not, but someday you'll understand."

"No I won't, none of this is fair," Kendall said stubbornly.

Ben smiled again. "I think I came back for two reasons."

"What?"

Ben reached over and took Kendall's hand and held it to his heart.

"What are you doing?"

Ben smiled and reached out with his other hand an gently touched Kendall's forehead. Kendall closed his eyes as thousands of thoughts and feelings overwhelmed him. Pictures of Ben's childhood from birth to his death flashed through his mind, like a movie played on fast forward. Then his own childhood and the times he shared with his dad, up until the accident that took his life. He saw his mom and Katie, the guys, Papa and Mama G, as well as the other parents, all together through the years. He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and sorrow as the scenes played out in his mind.

"All that we are and ever will be is connected with those that have gone before and those who will come after. That connection doesn't end when death claims us, the body is gone, but the soul goes on. Your dad's love is in everything around you, you can feel it, see it, hear it," Ben said softly.

"H-How?"

"You just have to believe,' Ben said. He released Kendall's hand. "It's time for us to go now, but we'll be around."

"Don't go," Kendall said as a sharp pain went through his head.

Ben stood up and Sarge followed him. "It's going to be alright," he smiled, looking down at the other boy.

Kendall went to stand but the pain struck again and he grabbed his head. "Don't go," he said again as things grew fuzzy and darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going anywhere, baby," a soft voice said.<p>

"Huh?" Kendall mumbled as he tried to open his eyes.

"Kendall can you hear me?" Jen asked.

"He's waking up!" an excited voice called out.

"Carlos, shhh," Logan said.

Kendall managed to open his eyes and groaned. "What happened?"

"We were at practice and your skate broke and you hit the boards headfirst. You got lucky though, no concussion just a few stitches," Logan told him.

"Practice?"

"Hockey practice... remember?" James asked.

"Honey, what do you remember?" Jen asked, sitting next to him on the hospital bed.

Kendall looked around. "Where's Ben?"

"Who's Ben?" Jen asked.

"A little boy in the park, he was with his dog. He was looking for something," Kendall said, trying to put the jumbled thoughts of his mind into order.

Jen looked over at the other boys, "Do you boys know a Ben?"

The boys all shook their heads no.

"I was trying to help him. I thought he was lost, but..." Kendall said as the thoughts faded from his mind.

"You didn't say anything about a little boy at practice, buddy," Carlos told him.

"I don't remember practice, just Ben and his sister. Her name was Bette, but she was old and didn't want to talk about him," Kendall said as he closed his eyes.

"He must have hit his head harder than we thought," Logan said.

"Alright, he woke up now you boys need to go home and get some rest," Jen said.

"Aww, but Mama K," Carlos whined.

"No, you have a game tomorrow and Kendall's probably going to sleep through the night now," Jen said, handing him her cell.

"Okay, can he still come to the party though?" Carlos asked as he dialed his dad's number.

"If he's feeling better," Jen smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kendall was released from the hospital with strict orders to rest and no intense physical activity for at least a week. He had eight stitches in his forehead where his helmet had made contact with the wall, and a sprained wrist. They got home and Jen ordered him to lie on the couch so Katie put in a movie and sat with him.<p>

"How are you feeling, Big Brother?"

"Tired and confused, mostly," he said. He still had vague memories of the little boy with the large dog, but couldn't remember any details.

"Maybe next time you should try landing on your butt, not your head," she suggested.

"Very funny," he said, rolling his eyes.

Kendall was feeling better by the end of the day, so he was able to go to the Halloween party. It wore him out, so he spent most of Sunday sleeping. By Monday he felt much better and his mom told him if he made it through school he could go trick-or-treating with the boys that night.

He was in his last class of the day, World History, when Mrs. Landing made an announcement. "We have some sad news today. Early this morning one of the last surviving World War II servicemen passed away. Joshua Johnson was a local man who served aboard The USS Iowa. He served for two tours of duty and was one of the last surviving seamen who were on board when President Franklin D. Roosevelt crossed the Atlantic on board the Iowa for an important meeting with Winston Churchill and Josef Stalin. Senior Chief Petty Officer Johnson's return home was anything but joyous as he was released from service due to the unfortunate death of his young son. I'd like you all to spend a quiet period reading about SPCO Johnson's life and to remember those who have served so selflessly."

Kendall started feeling uneasy as he and Carlos shared a computer to read SPCO Johnson's biography.

"This is so sad," Carlos whispered as he came upon the newspaper articles regarding the death of Johnson's son.

_Ten-year-old Benjamin Johnson and his dog Sarge, a German Shepherd, were reported missing at 7:30 PM on Monday, October 29, 1945. Benjamin is approximately 4'9" tall, weighing 80 pounds. He has ginger hair and brown eyes. He was last seen wearing gray woolen trousers with red suspenders, a blue shirt, a dark blue jacket with a cap, and a red scarf. He was last seen at approximately 3:30 PM by his mother when he told her he was taking his dog for a walk to Whitetail Creek._

_Benjamin's parents are Joshua and Helen Johnson. SPCO Johnson is a Naval war veteran having served two tours of duty aboard the USS Iowa. Mrs. Johnson is a volunteer for the local Red Cross and a founding member of the Minneapolis USO._

_Anyone who has seen Benjamin is asked to call the local police department immediately._

The next article was from the following day.

_Ten-year-old Benjamin Johnson was found on the banks of Whitetail Creek and is believed to have been caught in the current and was drowned along with his dog, Sarge. Searchers who found them report that Benjamin was found clutching his dog and are wondering if the dog died in attempts to rescue the child. His father, SPCO Joshua Johnson is expected to arrive later today, having been honorably released from service due to this tragedy._

Kendall suddenly felt very panicky and thought he was going to throw up. Something about the story seemed so familiar, and the photo of little Ben brought tears to his eyes. "I-I'm not feeling very well," he said and grabbed his backpack

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked as Kendall started for the door.

"Mrs. Landing, I don't feel well," Kendall told her as he ran out the door.

Carlos grabbed his own backpack. "I'll make sure he's okay," he told their teacher as he ran after his friend.

Carlos was surprised when Kendall ran past his locker and out the front door. He raced after his friend. "Kendall, where are you going?!"

Kendall finally stopped to catch his breath about two blocks from the school and Carlos finally reached him. "What's wrong?"

Kendall shook his head. "I c-couldn't breathe very well, I needed to get outside."

"Okay, try taking a couple of deep breaths and see if that helps," Carlos said.

Kendall nodded and did as he said. "I-I'm better."

Carlos watched him in concern. "Are you sure? I can go call my mom and have her pick us up."

"No, I'm good," Kendall smiled.

"Okay, but I'm walking home with you."

"You don't have to," Kendall said as they started walking.

"Wrong."

Kendall smiled at his friend. "Okay, thanks 'Los."

Carlos smiled back. "Maybe you can get ready for trick-or-treating and then we can walk to my house."

"Sounds like a plan."

They got to the Knight house and went inside. "Hey mom, Carlos is here, so I'm going to get ready and then head over to his house."

"Okay, we'll meet you there in an hour or so. How did today go?" Jen asked.

"Okay," Kendall said, going upstairs.

"Maybe you should tell her that you weren't feeling well?" Carlos suggested.

"I'm feeling better and besides, she'd make me skip trick-or-treating and this is the last year we get to go," Kendall told him.

"Okay, but if you start feeling sick again, I'm telling her," Carlos said.

"Deal. I'm going to jump in the shower, you can watch a movie or something," Kendall said as he grabbed his sweats and costume.

"Okay," Carlos said, going over to the small television.

Kendall quickly showered and dressed. He opened the bathroom door and started putting on his zombie make-up. He finished about fifteen minutes later and went back to his room. "Hey, does this look okay?"

Carlos looked up and smiled. "Looks good."

"We should get to your house so you can get ready."

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Carlos asked, turning off the TV.

"I'm fine, now let's go so you can get ready," Kendall said, grabbing his jacket.

They started for Carlos' house and were halfway there when Carlos cleared his throat. "Kendall, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything."

"Do you remember when you woke up in the hospital?"

"Not really, why?"

"I don't know, it was just kinda weird," Carlos said.

"Weird that I woke up?"

"Well... you asked where Ben was."

"I did?"

Carlos nodded. "I forgot all about it until today. It's just kinda weird because the little boy that died was named Ben, and then you got sick reading about him."

Kendall felt a flash of sadness go through him again. "It's just a coincidence, Carlos. It was a long day, maybe I should have taken it off."

"Are you sure?"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I think I'm just still tired."

"Maybe we should tell your mom."

"No, then she won't let me go trick-or-treating. I'll take it easy, I promise. Plus you guys will be with me."

"Okay, but you better say something if you start feeling sick again," Carlos said.

"I will," Kendall promised.

They got to Carlos' house and a little while later James and Logan arrived and they headed out to go trick-or-treating. Carlos kept a close eye on Kendall, and two hours later they were heading to James' house where their parents were waiting with dinner. They cut through the park and Carlos looked over and saw a little boy standing by the oak tree, waving. Carlos grabbed Kendall's arm and pointed, the little boy smiled at them. Standing next to him was a beautiful German Shepherd and a tall man in a uniform was standing behind them, his hands on the little boy's shoulders.

"Do you see them? That looks like the little boy from the newspaper," Carlos said.

Kendall stared at the them for a moment, remembering what had happened on Friday. "Ben."

"Thank you Kendall! Just remember what I told you and everything will be alright!" Ben called out, smiling.

Kendall smiled back and waved. "Bye Ben!"

James and Logan stopped and looked back when they heard Kendall say goodbye. "Who are you talking to?" Logan asked.

"Bye Kendall!" Ben smiled as he took his dad's hand. His dad smiled down at him and then waved at Kendall, the trio stood there for a few seconds and then faded into the darkness.

"Y-You guys didn't see them?" Carlos asked.

"See who?" James asked, looking to where Carlos was pointing.

"They're gone now, but I swear it was the people we read about in history today," Carlos insisted.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

Kendall smiled. "It was just someone dressed up in uniform, probably taking his kid trick-or-treating."

"You talked to them," James pointed out.

"They waved." Kendall shrugged as he started walking again.

"There's no one there," Logan told him.

"They went around to the other side of the park," Kendall said.

Carlos stood there looking to where Ben and his dad had been standing and then smiled when he heard a little boy's laughter.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he said, running after his friends.


End file.
